


Pon Farr

by Trekker



Series: Haiku [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekker/pseuds/Trekker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a Spock/McCoy poem, this haiku names no names.  Imagine whom you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pon Farr

Pon farr libido  
Relentless intimacy  
Crescendo of love

**Author's Note:**

> Written in October of 2004.


End file.
